Catch You
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Naruto tak tahu jika pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis cantik di bus berdampak sial untuknya. Gadis itu membuat dirinya dipecat dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Hingga pada suatu hari ia kembali lagi bertemu dengan gadis itu./"Kamu seorang stalker atau apa? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kita sering bertemu. Kamu mengikutiku, ya?"/Always Narusaku/last fic before ramadan/


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Narusaku always**

**Out of Character/ Many Mistakes here/ Story from me**

**Romance, a little bit humor.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Catch You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara gaduh itu terdengar dari satu-satunya kamar di apartement minimalis ini. Terlihat seorang laki-laki nampak sibuk mengobrak-abrik lemari kerjanya. Dimulutnya terdapat sebuah roti tawar, sebuah dasi yang belum tersimpul masih menggantung dilehernya. Baju kemejanya pun belum sepenuhnya masuk. Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan lelaki pirang itu.

_Berantakan._

Pagi hari ini, Naruto terlambat bangun karena semalaman begadang untuk merampungkan laporan akhir bulannya. Meskipun hanya sebagai karyawan kantor biasa, Naruto merasa tetap harus bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaannya. Sampai-sampai ia rela harus membawa pekerjaannya pulang ke rumah.

Langkah kaki tegapnya nampak tergesa diantara pejalan kaki yang lainnya. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan kunyahan roti tawar. Jari-jarinya juga tengah sibuk melilitkan dasi yang sedari tadi terabaikan. Untuk masalah rambut, lelaki itu selalu membiarkannya berantakan. Hanya tinggal menyisir asal dengan jemari tangannya dan selesai sudah.

Ia sudah tertinggal kereta pertama yang biasa dinaikinya, mengambil alternatif lain, Naruto memilih menggunakan bus. Ia bisa saja lebih mudah sampai dikantor dengan menggunakan taksi namun mengingat uang yang dikeluarkan untuk menyewa taksi tak murah ia lebih memilih menggunakan bus.

Sedari tadi bola birunya terus melirik pada jam dipergelangan tangannya. Ia berharap waktu bisa lebih lama lagi berjalan, mengingat waktu miliknya tinggal lima belas menit lagi. Kantornya yang sekarang benar-benar memiliki nilai kedisplinan tinggi, melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja maka akan berakhir dengan sebuah kata pemecatan.

Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika hal itu sampai terjadi kepadanya. Selama ini ia selalu berusaha datang tepat waktu dan mengerjakan semua tugas yang dibebankan kepadanya dengan baik. Dan ia tak mau usahanya berakhir sia-sia hanya karena masalah sepele.

Naruto berdiri didepan halte menunggu bus selanjutnya, ia terlihat gelisah diantara calon penumpang bus yang lainnya. Sesekali ia menegok kearah sisi kanannya memastikan bus yang ditunggunya telah datang.

Ia hanya perlu menunggu lima menit sampai sebuah bus berhenti didepannya dan tanpa basa-basi berjalan cepat mendahului yang lain menuju pintu bus. Dan sialnya saat ia sudah menaikan satu kaki sebuah kaki lain berada tepat disamping kanannya. Lelaki pirang itu menoleh lalu tersenyum sebentar pada gadis yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Aku duluan ya?" cengirnya lalu segera menyelonong masuk kedalam bus, tak sempat melihat gadis berseragam sekolah itu menunjukan ekspresi misteriusnya.

Naruto mendesah lega karena masih bisa mendapatkan satu kursi kosong. Lelaki itu membuka tasnya, meneliti laporan-laporannya jika mungkin terjadi kesalahan yang luput darinya. Lelaki itu menoleh ketempat duduk disampingnya yang tadi kosong kini telah terisi seseorang. Gadis itu tadi rupanya.

Melempar senyumnya lagi sejenak pada gadis berambut merah jambu itu ia kembali fokus pada laporan ditangannya. Perlahan ia bisa merasakan deru mesin bus yang mulai melaju. Naruto menghela nafas lega karena sepertinya laporannya tak memiliki masalah. Hanya tinggal berdoa saja semoga ia tak terlambat.

Baru saja Naruto akan memasukkan kembali laporannya tiba-tiba saja bus yang ditumpanginya berhenti mendadak, membuatnya harus terdorong kedepan dan hampir terantuk kursi didepannya. Naruto mengumpat kecil, merasa aneh saat dirasa sesuatu basah mengenai tangannya. Ia melirik kepangkuannya dimana terdapat laporan akhir bulannya yang ia lembur semalaman.

Mata biru itu melebar sempurna, kertas putih yang tadi berisi ketikannya kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah muda dan melunturkan tulisan-tulisan yang ada disana.

Pemuda itu menoleh kesamping, didapatinya mata hijau gadis itu menatap datar padanya dengan sebuah kaleng minuman bersoda ditangannya.

"_Sorry_." Ucapnya singkat terkesan tak merasa bersalah. Gadis itu baru saja meumpahkan minumannya, membuat hancur laporan yang ia lembur semalam dan yang ia dapat hanya kata _sorry_?

"Astaga, nona. Ini laporan pentingku. Dan kamu baru saja merusakannya." Susah payah lelaki itu meredam emosinya. Dan ia hanya bisa memaki dalam hati saat wajah itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda merasa bersalah.

"Jika ingin menyalahkan, salahkan supir busnya yang berhenti mendadak." Ucap gadis itu masih datar.

Sekali lagi Naruto mengambil nafas dalam untuk tak terpancing emosi karena murid sekolahan itu. Ia tak ingin marah-marah. Dan ia juga tak suka marah.

"Sudahlah." Jawabnya pasrah akhirnya. Ia mengahilkan pandangan kearah luar kaca bus.

Dan kini Naruto tak tahu akhir seperti apa yang akan didapatkannya?

Kata pemecatan sepertinya benar-benar akan terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

"Apa ini Uzumaki-san?" Naruto menggaruk kaku tengkuk belakangnya melihat wajah tak bersahabat sang manager. Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan mencoba meredam kegugupannya.

"I-itu laporan akhir bulan ini."

Tatapan sang manager semakin tajam mematikan. Membuat Naruto tak berkutik lagi dan hanya bisa melirikan matanya kesana-kemari.

"Aku sudah memberimu toleransi karena terlambat lima menit dari seharusnya dan sekarang beberapa kertas tak berbentuk dimejaku ini kamu sebut sebagai laporan? Apa kamu sedang bercanda?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya berat. Melirik takut pada sang Manager. "Ma-maafkan saya, tadi saat dibus tak sengaja ada seorang gadis menumpahkan jus kalengnya dilaporan saya. Dan beginilah jadinya." Akunya jujur.

Sang manager terlihat menghela nafas sebelum kemudian memandangi Naruto lagi. "Ini sudah tak bisa saya tolerir lagi, Uzumaki-san. Mulai besok kamu sudah tidak menjadi bagian dari perusahaan ini."

Bahu Naruto terlihat turun. Lelaki duapuluh tahun itu sudah menduganya dan ia terima konsekuensinya. Ia bangun dari duduknya lalu membungkuk singkat. "Saya mengerti. Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya selama ini." dan lelaki itu melangkah keluar ruangan. Wajahnya terlihat kusut.

Naruto memberesi barangnya dan mengatakan kata perpisahan dengan teman-temannya dengan singkat. Lelaki itu bergegas meninggalkan gedung mewah tempatnya bekerja selama ini.

Tapi tepat epat saat ia sampai dilobby kantor langkahnya terhenti melihat gadis berambut merah jambu yang sepertinya ia kenali tengah duduk disalah satu ruang tunggu.

Untuk apa gadis itu disini?

Ia baru saja akan meneruskan langkah saat tiba-tiba gadis itu memandangnya. "Kamu kerja disini?" Naruto sedikit celingukan memastikan gadis itu memang tengah berbicara dengannya.

"Iya dulu. Sekarang tidak lagi." Entah kenapa suara Naruto terdengar ketus. Mencoba menyindir.

"Jadi kamu dipecat?" tanya gadis itu lagi merasa tak tersinggung maupun bersalah.

Naruto mendengus lalu tersenyum. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Lalu kamu sendiri? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kamu ke sekolah?"

"Malas." Ujarnya cuek tak peduli.

Naruto membolakan matanya sedikit. _'Gadis ini benar-benar...'_

"Orang tuamu bekerja disini?" tanya Naruto mencoba bersahabat.

"Menurutmu?"

Oke, sepertinya Naruto tak perlu memperlama terlibat percakapan dengan gadis itu. Bisa-bisa otaknya mendidih jika pertanyaannya hanya dibalas singkat atau dijawab dengan kata-kata yang terkadang membuatnya kesal.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya."Entahlah, mungkin. " Lelaki itu mencoba tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya.

Gadis itu tak merespon dan hanya menatap datar kepergian Naruto. Tapi dibalik semua wajah tak berekspresinya gadis itu menyimpan sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tersenyum pada temannya yang baru berpamitan pulang padanya. Lelaki pirang itu membersihkan mejanya terakhir sebelum kemudian melangkah menuju ruang ganti pelayan.

Seminggu ini ia mulai bekerja disebuah tempat makan yang tak cukup besar milik seorang temannya. Meski gajinya tak seberapa dibanding dulu tapi lelaki itu masih bersyukur karena setidaknya ia tak menjadi penggangguran.

Naruto meraih gelas karton berisi kopi yang telah ia buat tadi. Setelah memastikan semuanya beres ia mematikan lampu restoran kecil itu dan melangkah keluar. Ia beruntung karena diberi tanggung jawab untuk menghandle restorant dan diberi kunci duplikat oleh sang pemilik meski ia adalah pegawai baru.

Naruto baru saja mengunci pintu kaca restorant dan menyimpan dijaket miliknya saat tanpa sengaja ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang tengah berjongkok disamping pintu.

"Hey, kamu baik-baik saja?" orang asing berjaket tebal dan bertudung itu mengangkat wajahnya. Mata hijaunya menatap datar pada Naruto. Dan seketika itu lelaki bermarga Uzumaki itu mengenali siapa dia.

"Kamu? Kenapa kamu bisa berada disini? Malam-malam begini?" Naruto bertanya sedikit panik. Menatap gadis itu yang kini telah berdiri.

"Berisik. "

Urat kekesalan muncul didahi Naruto. Gadis ini belum berubah ternyata.

mata hijau itu melirik Naruto sebentar lalu mengalihkan lagi pandangannya. "Kamu bekerja disini sekarang?"

Naruto menyeruput kopi miliknya lalu mengangguk. "Yah, seperti yang kamu lihat." Gadis itu terlihat mengusap kedua tangannya, mungkin merasakan hawa dingin yang berhembus.

"Kau mau?" Naruto menyodorkan kopinya, gadis itu menoleh. Alisnya terlihat tertekuk, wajahnya berekspresi seolah berkata _'Apa kamu sedang bercanda menawariku minuman bekas darimu?'_

Naruto menarik kembali tangannya. "Ok, sepertinya kamu tak mau." Lalu kembali menegak kopinya.

"Kamu seorang _stalker_ atau apa? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kita sering bertemu. Kamu mengikutiku, ya?" goda Naruto. Ia terkekeh pelan.

Gadis itu memandang Naruto, memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oh atau kamu menyukaiku? Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, begitu." Lagi-lagi lelaki itu mengoda, bercanda. Bermaksud mencairkan suasana.

"Aku memang menyukaimu." Ucap gadis itu datar. Dan sukses membuat Naruto hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Mata birunya terlihat membulat, ia bisa melihat rona dipipi gadis itu. "Ehehe..aku tak menyangka kamu juga bisa bercanda." Ucapnya kikuk.

"Tidak." Sahutnya. "Ucapanmu memang benar."

Naruto tertawa kaku sekarang. Padahal tadi dia hanya bercanda, dan gadis itu bilang bahwa dia memang benar-benar menyukai dirinya. God, Naruto termakan omongannya sendiri.

"Aku sedang kabur." Belum reda keterkejutannya, gadis itu justru mengurai penjelasan lain.

"Eh?" Naruto memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu, sedikit merasa tak percaya dengan perkataannya. "Pulanglah, nanti orang tuamu khawatir. Mereka pasti tengah mencarimu sekarang." Sarannya.

Gadis itu mendengus. "Tak ada yang peduli padaku."

Naruto bisa menangkap nada kegetiran dari ucapan datar gadis itu. Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu gadis itu, bersikap bersahabat. "Tak ada orang tua yang tak memperdulikan anaknya." Hiburnya terdengar dewasa.

Gadis itu mengangkat sedikit wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Naruto. "Pinjami aku tempat tidur untuk malam ini."

_Whatzzzzz?_

Naruto dengan cepat melepaskan rangkulannya. "Tidak..tidak. Kamu sebaiknya pulang. Ini hampir tengah malam dan aku...aku tak mau nan-..."

"Kau juga sama." Potong gadis itu.

"Aduh, bukan begitu. " lelaki itu justru bingung sendiri.

"Lebih baik aku pergi..." gadis itu perlahan menjauh dari tempat Naruto bekerja.

Pemilik mata biru itu menghela nafas, membuang minumannya ketempat sampah sebelum kemudian menyusul gadis itu. Ia juga tak tega membiarkan gadis cantik seperti dia jalan-jalan sendiri tengah malam seperti ini.

Tunggu dulu...

Gadis cantik?

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, mencoba menghalau pikiran aneh yang baru saja melintasi kepalanya.

'_Tapi dia memang cantik.' _Batinnya menyetujui.

"Sebentar...sebentar. Aku antar kamu pulang. Tak baik jika kamu keluyuran sendiri seperti ini." Naruto berhasil menyamakan langkahnya. Gadis itu tak mengatakan apa-apa. Membiarkan Naruto berjalan bersisihan dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sampai disini saja. Rumahku sudah dekat."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Lelaki itu memutar langkah bermaksud pergi.

"Terimakasih." Naruto kembali berbalik, meski lirih dia bisa mendengar kata terimakasih terucap dari bibir gadis itu. Senyum Naruto semakin lebar.

"Tak masalah." Dan kini ia benar-benar melangkah pergi.

'_Ternyata dia bisa juga mengucapkan kata terimakasih.'_ Batinnya. _'Oh, ya kenapa aku bisa lupa menanyakan namanya? Bodoh.' _

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu bersiul senang.

.

.

.

"Naruto ada yang mencarimu." Teriak salah satu temannya. Lelaki pirang yang tengah mencuci piring itu segera mendongak lalu melangkah meninggalkan pekerjaannya sejenak. Meminta temannya yang lain menggantikan dirinya.

Rasa penasaran hinggap dipikiran lelaki itu. Dan pertanyaannya terjawab saat melihat surai merah jambu yang tak asing.

"Ada apa?" Naruto menarik satu kursi, duduk tepat didepan gadis itu.

"Jawabanmu." Kata gadis itu datar.

Naruto menautkan alis tak paham. "Maksudmu?"

Gadis itu terlihat mendengus. "Kamu pikun atau apa? Semalam bukankah aku bilang menyukaimu dan sekarang aku tanya apa jawabanmu?"

Naruto hanya terpaku ditempatnya karena baru kali ini mendengar gadis itu berbicara panjang lebar dan kedua tentang masalah jawaban itu. Ia dibuat syok.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya lalu terkekeh. "Kemarin itu aku hanya sedang bercanda."

"Tapi aku serius."

Naruto semakin tersudutkan sekarang. Ia melirik kesana-kemari mencoba mencari alasan. Kemarin dirinya memang hanya tengah bercanda. Dan gadis itu menanggapi dengan serius.

"Aduhh, aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Tak enak dengan yang lainnya jika aku mengobrol terus denganmu." Kilah Naruto. Lelaki itu segara menarik diri sebelum gadis itu mengatakan hal lainnya yang mungkin saja bisa membuat otaknya bergeser.

Tapi Naruto sempat mendengar gadis itu mengucapkan _'Aku akan menunggumu.'_

Lelaki itu mendesah kasar. Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis menyatakan cinta padanya padahal mereka belum saling mengenal. Anak sekolahan pula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi Naruto dikejutkan saat gadis itu benar-benar menunggunya hingga larut. Tak menyangka ucapannya tadi siangnya memang benar-benar ia buktikan. Terlihat pula dari seragamnya yang masih melekat.

"Kamu bisa sakit kalau malam-malam seperti ini selalu keluar rumah." Naruto memperingatkan. Seperti biasanya, gadis itu hanya berekspresi datar menatap wajah Naruto.

"Kamu ingin aku antar pulang lagi?"

"Temani aku jalan-jalan." Naruto menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia sudah mengantuk dan ingin cepat pulang kerumah. Tapi lagi-lagi rasa kemanusiannya menjerit-jerit agar menyanggupi permintaan gadis itu.

"Baiklah." Keduanya lalu melangkah beriringan. Hanya saling terdiam dan membiarkan langkah suara kaki mereka menari-nari dalam pendengaran.

"Apa orang tuamu benar-benar tak mencarimu?" Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka dalam suasana hening saat bersama seseorang. Dan iapun memutuskan untuk mengunakan topik itu sebagai awal perbincangannya.

Gadis itu terlihat mengela nafasnya. Memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganya. "Mereka terlalu sibuk."

Naruto melepaskan jaket miliknya lalu menyampirkan pada bahu gadis itu. Pemilik mata hijau itu menoleh dan mendapati Naruto tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Apa orang tuamu juga bekerja diperusahaanku kemarin? Bukankah kita pernah bertemu disana?" Naruto melirik jalanan yang terlihat sedikit lebih ramai dibandingkan biasanya. Orang-orang yang berjalan ditrotoar jalanpun lumayan banyak.

Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya. "Seperti itulah."

"Dibagian apa? Dan apa jabatannya?"

Gadis itu menghentikan langkah menatap lurus Naruto. "Bisa tidak kamu jangan membahasnya. Aku muak mendengarnya."

Naruto menyisir rambutnya kebelakang lalu mengangguk setuju dan mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Mereka berdua saling terdiam lagi.

"Apa kamu sudah punya kekasih?"

"Eh?"

Naruto kali ini yang memperhatikan wajah cantik itu. Merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Kamu tak menjawab pertanyaanku..." gadis itu sedikit mengertakan giginya merasa kesal.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih." Jawab Naruto jujur.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tak menerimaku?"

Gadis itu mengungkitnya lagi. Apa dia memang benar-benar menyukai dirinya sampai seperti itu? Tak bisa dipercaya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Masalah seperti itu bukan masalah biasa. Aku tak bisa langsung begitu saja memutuskan. Aku tahu kamu cantik, kamu juga pasti dari keluarga orang kaya tapi itu bukan alasan. Aku sudah dewasa dan aku tak ingin terburu-buru mengambil langkah jika itu menyangkut masalah hati. Kamu paham maksudku bukan?"

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata mereka menghentikan langkah ditengah trotoar mengabaikan satu persatu pejalan yang lain melewati mereka.

"Aku paham." Sahut gadis itu singkat. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk.

Naruto menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu lalu tersenyum lebar. "Sudahlah, ayo kuantarkan kamu pulang."

Seperti sebelumnya, gadis itu tak merespon dan hanya membiarkan Naruto menarik tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir beberapa hari mereka saling pulang bersama dan Naruto dengan bodohnya belum tahu juga nama gadis itu. Kenapa ia selalu lupa menanyakan namanya jika bertemu gadis itu? Apa karena terlalu terpesona?

Naruto mendengus kasar. Meneruskan menyapu lantai dapur dengan semangat.

"Hey Naruto ada yang mencarimu." Naruto seakan _dejavu_ mendengarnya.

Gerakan lelaki itu terhenti dengan sendirinya. Pikirannya menduga-duga pasti gadis itu yang menemui dirinya.

Tapi yang Naruto temui saat berada didepan pintu masuk restoran bukanlah gadis bermata indah itu, melainkan teman sekantornya dulu.

"Ada apa Gaara? Tumben sekali."

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu menarik kecil sudut bibirnya. "Kamu dipanggil lagi oleh perusahaan. Mereka sepertinya menyesal karena memecatmu. Dan aku disini membawa surat panggilanya untukmu."

Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya. Ia memeluk temannya itu singkat sambil mengucapkan banyak kata terimakasih.

Rupanya ia masih diberi kesempatan.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri didepan pintu ruang Manager dengan gugup. Hari ini ia akan menghadap dan bersiap kembali ke perusahaan ini. Sedikit merasa tak enak karena harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan, tapi untung saja teman-temanya memaklumi. Bukankah hal yang lebih baik memang harus diraih?

Naruto mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sebelum kemudian mendengar dirinya dipersilakan masuk. Naruto menutup pintu dibelakangnya lalu berjalan pelan menuju kursi didepan meja sang Manager.

Tak seperti terakhir ia berada ditempat ini. Managernya kali ini terlihat tersenyum padanya dan itu membuat dirinya semakin kikuk.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu lagi Uzumaki-san. " Wanita paruh baya itu menjabat tangan Naruto sejenak sebelum kemudian mengambil sebuah amplop dari laci kerjanya.

"Atas nama perusahaan, saya meminta maaf kepada anda. Dan sebagai gantinya, Direktur menawari kontrak baru pada anda." Wanita itu menyodorkan amplop yang dibawanya pada Naruto dan lelaki itu menerimanya. Membuka isinya dan mendapati banyak kata diselembar kertas itu. Hampir satu halaman penuh.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi hanya untuk membaca isinya. Naruto segera membubuhkan tanda tangan miliknya lalu kembali menyerahkan kontrak barunya.

"Kamu langsung serahkan pada direktur saja. Beliau baru saja kembali dari Eropa tadi. Dan sekarang di menetap gedung ini. " Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Dan lelaki itu meninggalkan ruang manager dengan hati berbunga. Rasanya lega bisa mendapatkan pekerjaannya kembali.

.

.

.

Ok, mata Naruto memang tidak tengah dalam keadaan tak baik. Tapi ia melihat gadis yang setiap hari menemuinya duduk dikursi direktur perusahaannya dan sekarang tengah menatap lurus padanya.

"A-apa ini sebuah lelucon?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Apa kamu sudah mendatanginya? Coba aku lihat." Gadis itu merebut begitu saja kertas dalam pegangan Naruto. Meneliti sebentar lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

Naruto berteriak sekali lagi dalam hati bahwa matanya memang baik-baik saja saat melihat gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Benar-benar tersenyum dan itu mampu membuat dadanya berdegap-degup kencang. Sepertinya itu terdengar berlebihan-tapi memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

"Ak-aku masih tak mengerti."

Gadis itu bangun dari posisinya berjalan mendekat pada Naruto yang masih berdiri kaku. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada lelaki itu.

"Aku Sakura Haruno. Pemilik perusahaan ini, Naruto Uzumaki."

_What the hell?_

Naruto hampir menjedotkan kepalanya pada dinding terdekat mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Tidak mungkin. Kamu baru anak SMA dan sudah memiliki perusahaan sebesar ini. Dan lagi Manager tadi bilang direktur baru saja kembali dari Eropa tapi nyatanya kemarin kita baru saja bertemu."

Bola mata hijau itu terlihat memutar. Sakura menarik tangannya saat dirasa lelaki itu tak mungkin menyalami dirinya. " Itu hanya alasan saja, baka. Apa kamu pikir aku yang cuma seorang murid SMA tidak bosan harus di tempat seperti ini setiap hari. Aku juga ingin menjadi normal seperti yang lainnya."

Naruto memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia masih belum bisa mempercayai semuanya. Memang selama bekerja disini ia tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan direkturnya dan teman-temannya yang lainpun juga sama karena pemimpin tertinggi perusahaannya itu bermarkas digedung lain. Tapi siapa sangka jika selama ini yang memimpin perusahaannya adalah seorang murid SMA.

"Jadi kamu memanggilku lagi karena merasa bersalah karena kejadian waktu itu dan membuatku dipecat dari perusahaanmu ini?" Naruto mencoba bersikap normal.

Sakura hanya terdiam sebelum kemudian tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuh Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu terpaksa terhuyung sedikit.

"Tidak juga. " Naruto membiarkan gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuannya.

"Lalu?"

"Terimakasih karena telah menerimaku."

"Huhh?"

Naruto terdiam berpikir. Naruto bisa menyimpulkan kata menerima yang dimaksud adalah soal pernyataan cinta itu dan seingatnya, selama ini ia belum pernah mengatakan kalimat yang mengandung arti bahwa dirinya telah menerima gadis itu menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kapan aku mengatakan menerimamu sebagai kekasihku?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukkannya, sedikit memberi jarak. "Bisa tidak kau bersikap lebih sopan pada atasanmu?" Sindir gadis itu.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Baiklah maafkan aku."

"Bukan kekasih." Lanjut Sakura datar.

Naruto menautkan alis bingung. "Lalu apa? Kamu itu suka sekali membuatku stress."

Sakura tersenyum lagi kali ini. "Baka. Aku berterimakasih karena kamu sudah mau menerimaku menjadi calon istri."

"Apaaa?!" Naruto bahkan tak sadar dirinya berteriak.

Sakura bersidekap. "Kamu tak membaca isi kontraknya?"

Naruto melirikan mata memandang kertas kontrak yang ada dimeja Sakura, baru beberapa saat kemudian otaknya baru memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis. Ok, matilah dirinya sekarang. Kenapa ia tak membaca isi kontraknya tadi?

Naruto menjerit gila dalam hati.

Gadis ini benar-benar ekstrem.

Benar-benar licik.

**-The End-**

**-Terimakasih-**

**Last fic sebelum libur selama puasa. See yaa ^^**


End file.
